


Recipes From Life

by westyellowgroom



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westyellowgroom/pseuds/westyellowgroom
Summary: I've collected recipes all my life, I decided to share them with the world. Starting with the most requested...
Kudos: 7





	1. Banana Nut Bread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the most requested recipes in my collection. Friends and family both ask for it when I visit. This freezes well, wrap in plastic then place in a zip bag.

1 ¾ C. All-purpose flour  
1 ¼ tsp. Baking powder  
¾ tsp. Salt  
½ tsp. Baking soda  
1 tsp. Cinnamon  
½ tsp. Nutmeg  
½ tsp. clove  
½ tsp. ginger  
½ tsp. cardamom

2/3 C. Sugar  
1/3 C. Butter (or butter)  
2 Eggs (or ½ C egg substitute)  
1 tsp. Vanilla  
2 Tbs. Milk (optional if more banana is used)  
1 to 1 1/2 C. Ripe banana (3-4 bananas)  
2 Tbs. Poppy seeds (optional)  
1 C. Chopped nuts (pecans, walnuts, almonds or macadamia)  
½ to 1 C. Shredded coconut (optional)  
1 C. Dried cranberries or raisins (optional)

Sift together dry ingredients and set aside.

In mixer bowl cream sugar and butter until light and fluffy. Add eggs, one at a time, add milk and vanilla, beat well. Add flour mixture and banana alternately to creamed mixture beating smooth after each addition. Add poppy seeds, mix well. Fold in nuts and dried fruit if using.

Turn into lightly greased 8x4x2-inch loaf pan. Bake at 350 till a wooden pick inserted near center comes out clean, 60-65 minutes. Cool 10 minutes; remove from pan. Cool on wire rack. Wrap and store overnight. Makes 1 loaf.


	2. Toffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruth Hanes, a friend of the family gave us this recipe. This is a staple at Christmas time.

1 C. sugar  
1 C. butter  
1 C. Chopped nuts  
1 - 2 large pkg. semi-sweet or milk chocolate chips  
Finely chopped nuts

Line bread board with foil.

Melt in pot and cook to 250 by candy thermometer. Add chopped nuts and continue cooking, stirring fast and constantly until candy thermometer reaches 310.

Put on bread board and roll thin with a buttered rolling pin. While this cools, melt chocolate in top of double boiler. Spread chocolate on top and sprinkle with finely chopped nuts. When cool, turn over and repeat process on other side.


	3. Fudge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I make this recipe in an old pressure cooker pan, the heavy bottom distributes the heat preventing the chocolate from burning.
> 
> The original recipe calls for semi-sweet chocolate, we prefer milk chocolate in our house.

18 oz Milk Chocolate  
1 can Sweetened Condensed Milk  
1 Cup Chopped Nuts (I usually use pecans)  
Dash Salt  
1 tsp Vanilla Extract

Combine Chocolate and Milk in heavy saucepan and melt over medium heat, stirring occasionally. Remove from heat and add chopped nuts, vanilla and salt. 

Pour into wax paper lined 9 x 12 (or smaller) pan, and chill till firm, approximately three hours. Remove from pan and cut into squares.

Note: for a Rocky Road fudge, add 1 Cup mini marshmallows along with the vanilla.


	4. Chicken Cacciatore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a recipe from my Great Uncle Charles. The amounts were vague and we just 'wing it' whenever we make the dish. Use at least a teaspoon of each herb and spice. 
> 
> It is good served over rice, pasta or polenta.

Cut up chicken pieces  
Olive Oil  
1 Red Bell Pepper cut into 1-inch cubes  
1 large onion, chopped  
1 bunch green onions  
2 cloves garlic chopped  
1 can tomato soup  
Red wine (we use the soup can to measure)  
½ lb chopped mushrooms  
1 large can tomato sauce  
1 can sliced black olives

Italian seasoning  
Beaumond seasoning  
Oregano  
Salt  
Pepper  
2 Bay leaves

In large frying pan, brown the chicken in olive oil until brown. Place in large roasting pan when done and add bay leaves.

Chop up onion and bell pepper and sauté until soft. Spread over chicken in pan. Sprinkle mushrooms over top then add seasonings and garlic.

Combine remaining ingredients then pour over chicken. Bake at 325 for at least 2 hours, stir occasionally.


	5. Fat Burger (for canines)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does your dog have issues maintaining weight? Use this!
> 
> This recipe filtered through various Siberian Husky fanciers. The original calls for fatty beef. My brother created a turkey version for our dogs (included).

Beef Burgers:  
10 Pounds cheap (fatty) hamburger  
10 Ounces rolled oats   
6 egg yolks (shells and all if you want)  
10 Ounces wheat germ  
10 Ounces Dark Molasses

Mix thoroughly and form into meatballs. Freezes well. 

I use 2 balls per meal for a 60-lb dog

Turkey Meatballs:  
3 lbs ground turkey  
3 oz rolled oats  
3 eggs  
3 oz wheat germ  
3 oz molasses

Scoop with large ice cream scoop. Cook at 350 for 1 hour

I use 2 balls per meal for a 60-lb dog


	6. Sourdough Pretzels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Found the original version of this on the internet. I've changed it to suit my needs. 
> 
> Play with different varieties of honey, oak is hearty, clover fruity.
> 
> 9 times out of 10 I allow the pretzels to rise a second time, it gives a lighter texture.
> 
> These are best served warm out of the oven.

3/4 cup + 2 tablespoons water  
1 cup sourdough starter, unfed/discard  
3 cups Bread Flour  
1/4 cup dry milk powder  
2 Tbs honey  
1 tablespoon butter, room temperature  
1 1/2 teaspoons salt  
2 teaspoons instant yeast

Topping  
2 Tbs honey  
2 Tbs hot water  
pretzel salt

2 tablespoons melted butter, optional

Mix and knead the dough ingredients — by hand, mixer, or bread machine — to make a cohesive, fairly smooth dough. It should be slightly sticky; if it seems dry, knead in an additional tablespoon or two of water.

Cover the dough and let it rest for 45 minutes. It will rise minimally. 

Towards the end of the rising time, preheat the oven to 350°F. Prepare a baking sheet by lining it with parchment paper.

Turn the dough out onto a lightly greased work surface or flowered towel, fold it over a few times to gently deflate it, then divide it into 12 equal pieces.

Roll each piece of dough into an 18" rope. Shape each rope into a pretzel.

Dissolve honey in the hot water. Brush the pretzels with the solution, and sprinkle lightly with coarse pretzel salt. Bake the pretzels for 25 to 30 minutes, until they're a light golden brown. Note: This is correct; there's no need to let the shaped pretzels rise again before baking. I do frequently let them rise for another 30 minutes before baking.

Remove the pretzels from the oven, and brush with melted butter, if desired.

Note: I have divided the dough and rolled them into balls and placed them into a non stick 9-inch cake pan. Let rise a second time and drizzle with butter and a light sprinkle of salt. They make a lovely dinner roll.


	7. Rice Pudding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dad's favourite when he's not feeling well.

3/4 C. Cooked rice  
2 1/2 C. Scalded milk  
3 Eggs, beaten  
1/2 C. Sugar  
1/2 C. Raisins  
1 tsp. Vanilla

Combine all ingredients except milk in a large bowl or casserole dish. Add scalded milk, a little at a time so as not to pre-cook the eggs. Place in pan of water on oven rack and bake at 350 degrees 45 - 55 minutes or until knife inserted in center comes out clean. Serve cold.

Notes:  
Great use for leftover rice from Chinese food.  
Heat milk in microwave or on stovetop.


	8. Lazy Daisy Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was my Aunts favourite cake, she requested it every year for her birthday and made it whenever the family gathered.

Cake:  
2 eggs  
1 C sugar  
1 C flour  
1 tsp baking powder  
1 tsp vanilla  
1 Tbsp. butter  
½ C hot milk

Topping:  
5 Tbs. brown sugar  
3 Tbs. butter, melted  
2 Tbs. milk  
1 C coconut

Beat eggs, sugar, flour, and baking powder for 1 minute then add vanilla, milk and butter. Mix well. Pour into a greased 8 x 8-inch pan. Bake 30-40 minutes or until browned.

Combine brown sugar, butter, milk, and coconut and spread over hot cake. Place under broiler for 5-8 minutes or until browned.

Double for 13 x 9-inch pan


	9. Vegan Chocolate Cake with White Frosting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a vegan but I have friends who are as well as a couple vegetarians and one allergic to egg proteins.
> 
> My pilates instructor loves this cake for his birthday!

Vegan Chocolate Cake

1 ½ C flour  
1 C sugar  
¼ C cocoa powder  
1 tsp baking soda  
1 tsp salt  
1 tsp vanilla extract  
1 Tbs cider vinegar  
6 Tbs vegetable oil  
1 C cooled coffee

Preheat over to 375 F. Grease 8-inch pan.

Mix dry ingredients together, make well in center. Combine wet ingredients and add to dry. Mix well.

Add batter to pan and bake 35 minutes or until top is set but springy.

Cool in pan. Frost and serve.

Vegan White Frosting

1 C vegetable margarine  
2 Lbs powdered sugar  
½ C coconut milk (or other non-dairy milk)  
1-2 tsp vanilla extract

Whip margarine until light and fluffy. Add ½ of sugar and combine until smooth. Add milk, extract and remaining sugar. Beat until smooth.

Spread or pipe.


	10. Stuffed Mushrooms

2 doz. Mushrooms 1 1/2 inches in diameter  
2 Tbs butter  
6 slices chopped bacon  
2 Tbs bacon grease  
1 medium onion, chopped  
2 Tbs dry Sherry  
1/2 C shredded Mozzarella Cheese  
4 Tbs grated Parmesan Cheese

Preheat oven to 400 degrees Fahrenheit.

Rinse mushrooms and gently snap out stems, set caps aside. Finely chop stems and set aside.

Melt butter in frying pan over med. heat; turn mushroom caps over in butter and set on 9 x 13 inch baking pan.

Cook bacon in butter until crisp, remove and drain. To pan, add bacon grease and onions and cook until limp. Stir in mushroom stems, sherry and bacon cook until liquid has been evaporated. Remove from heat and added Mozzarella cheese and stir well, add two Tablespoons of Parmesan cheese.

Stuff mushrooms caps with mixture and sprinkle with remaining Parmesan cheese. Bake in oven 10 minutes (20 if chilled).

Yield: 24

Notes:  
Add 1-2 cloves minced garlic


	11. Lemon curd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love lemon drop candies, lemon aide and will eat a lemon with the same gusto as an orange. I can't however abide the flavour of lemon pudding or cakes which surprises me that I like HOMEMADE lemon curd.

5 Tbs cold butter, diced  
2/3 C sugar  
5 Tbs lemon juice  
Zest of 2 lemons  
2 egg yolks  
1 egg

In a saucepan, combine all but the butter. Cook over medium heat whisking constantly. Cook until mixture thickens enough to coat the back of a spoon or 170F.

Add butter and whisk until smooth. Pour into heatproof container and cover tightly with plastic wrap to prevent skin. Refrigerate until firm.

Store for up to one month in the refrigerator.

Yield @ 1 ¼ Cups.


End file.
